Conventional technologies for presenting advertisements to potential customers provide a variety of mediums in which to present those advertisements. For example, advertisements can be displayed electronically on web sites or via search engines. Advertisements can be displayed on web sites, for example, via an advertisement banner. Advertisements can be displayed on search engines via a sponsored advertisement. Advertisers pay for the advertisements) by choosing keywords or keyword phrases, and competing against other advertisers who also want their advertisements to appear on web sites relevant to those keywords or keyword phrases.
When an end user enters a web site containing advertisements, the advertisements (for which the advertisers have bid on keyword or keyword phrases) are displayed. The displaying of the advertisements is referred to as an ‘impression’. Advertisers pay by number of impressions, simple navigation to the advertiser site (pay per click) or actions taken on an advertisers site (pay per action).
Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize graphical user interfaces in applications such as operating systems and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, video editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate digital content on a computer display. The digital content is often represented as icons, and the user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto an icon (i.e., graphically overlapping the icon on the graphical user interface). By depressing a mouse button, the application (such as the operating system desktop) selects the icon, and if the user maintains the mouse button in a depressed state, the user can drag the icon across the graphical user interface. By releasing the mouse button, the icon is placed on the graphical user interface at the current position of the mouse pointer. Using graphical user interface technology, users can create projects by dragging and dropping digital content (i.e., graphical objects, text, text boxes, images, videos, etc) into the project.
In addition, conventional desktop software applications operate on computer systems to allow for users, known as film or video editors, to edit digital video content. In particular, non-linear editing is a non-destructive editing method that involves being able to access any frame in a video clip with the same ease as any other. Initially, video and audio data from a media source file can be digitized and recorded directly to a storage device that is local to the computer system, like a desktop personal computer. The media source file can then be edited on the computer using any of a wide range of video editing software. Example edits that can be made to the video include splicing video segments together, applying effects to video, adding subtitles, and the like.